ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Aegis
After latest update 2008-(09/09/2008) I did test on new block rate & damage taken while blocking, cuz i read few ppl were talking about that in BG forums. http://www.bluegartrls.com/forum/showthread.php?t=63143 I saw that post then i said to my self i should check it too since am pld. our buff was : defender / protect IV / pescatora food 1- me as pld with "Koenig shield", koenig head/af1 feet+1/boxter mantle/torque & merited shield skill 4/4 current skill shield was 318. 2- my friend as Aegis pld same my gears + same shield skill 318. our test was on same mob (Aura statue) & plan was to get 100 x 3 hits each one of us, then results : 1- i blocked 56/100 hits then 45/100 then 51/100. was getting 35~41 dmg & 125~132 no block 2- Aegis friend blocked 79/100 then 85/100 then 73/100. was getting 5~9 dmg & 125~132 no block so we agree : Aegis Has an extremely high chance of blocking, 75%~83% chance to block depending on the level of monster. ~93% damage will be reduced during blocking. Aegis has 93% chance of blocking while using "Reprisal" spell. Normal shields chance of blocking 45%~60% depends on size & 60%~75% damage will be reduced during blocking depends on shield. hope some ppl do more tests on that and telling us. --EndX10 09:07, 12 September 2008 (UTC). nerfed Aegis to original mode SE nerfed Aegis from super mode to original as usual after maintenance sep 17th 2008 ; ; So no need to do changes on Aegis main page. --EndX10 01:07, 17 September 2008 (UTC). Changing Shield bash damage based on some recent findings found here: http://www.bluegartrls.com/forum/showthread.php?t=64880&page=7 Also, a blanket +200 damage is not true since elementals disprove this flat damage increase. --Spikido 00:18, 1 November 2008 (UTC) would some one show me the math for the dmg. cause im lost on how 30dmg +200% = 220ish i could be wrong here but i think 400% of 30 is 240 thats about what aegis does right ? where did 200% come from ? ok no one will give me an answer so ill let this g till 5/20/09 if no one can tell me how its 200% im changing main mage yea idk where that came from XD my bad but still 200% is wrong if it is a precent +800% is pretty close to the dmg i heard it does. idk dmg formulas for eles but if it is a strait +200 then why do eles take less dmg ? or does it add the 200+ then ele dmg reduction take place after ? Shield Bash damage Can anyone post some pictures of Aegis doing Shield Bash or something? I've heard everything from 100% ~ 900% and +50 ~ +200 direct damage, and most of the things people say seem kinda stupid. 400% of 30 is not 240, and people who think that shouldn't be editing the article, especially without even having proof, or at least a hint of that. Can anyone confirm Aegis Shield Bash damage by screenshots? Reverted article because it was changed for no reason (other than bad math) and added a verification tag. Zaphor 11:54, 22 May 2009 (UTC) I don't know who came up with the 200% damage, it's simply +200 damage. Normal shield bash damage without Aegis ranges from 20 to 35 damage, with Aegis you'll be doing 220 to 235, there is no rocket science here. ~Fhernias 21 June 2009 Methinks it's +200 base damage, subject to resist based on monster types and their natural resist. Such as the guy saying only hitting so much on elementals because, as well all know, elementals don't like physical damage. Block rate Also added a verification tag to the block rate. Needs more evidence (screenshots, links to testing sites, etc.) to clarify the different statements. Zaphor 12:38, 22 May 2009 (UTC)